


They Are The Special Ones

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [20]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: It would only be a fling - he wasn't about to break up the happy home





	They Are The Special Ones

**Author's Note:**

> my... hand slipped
> 
> title from unnatural selection by muse (yes all my titles have been coming from muse lately. yes i'm obsessed)

He never thought he’d be in a position to kiss his long time friend. But here he is, pinned under Alexander’s body on his king size bed, where he knows Eliza has slept prior to this moment. The thought makes guilt creep up his back and make his body shake, unable to help him but to push Alexander away, who pulls back with a gasp and wide eyes, wet lips and red cheeks.

God, if John wasn’t smitten before-   
  
“What’s wrong?” Alexander asked, a tad breathless above John, not moving away from his body at all. 

John squirmed under him slightly when he realised this. “Don’t you think this is wrong?”   
  
Alexander tensed above him. “I mean, Eliza sleeps in this bed, man. I don’t want to ruin things between you two, Alex- c’mon, isn’t she meant to be here?”   
  
“She’s in Albany with her family for the long weekend,” Alexander quickly answered, looking bewildered when John only scoffed with a heartbreaking grin.

“You just have an answer for everything, huh.”   
  
“John, she wouldn’t understand. You know how I am.”   
  
“Of course I do. I know you’re never happy,” He sat up on his elbows, swallowing thickly when Alexander didn’t pull away for more space between them. “I know that you’re not a cheater, but I know you’re never good with just one person. You’re never satisfied, are you?”   
  
“No.” He admitted. “She’d never understand.”   
  
“Have you tried?”   
  
Alexander sighed. “Doesn’t matter. Just… if you want to go John, just push me away, and we won’t talk about it ever again.”   
  
They both knew that wouldn’t happen. This proved John right - that Alexander knew the entire time as John watched from afar, didn’t get up and make a move, instead watching Alexander jump from person to person and encourage him the entire time. Alexander was looking at him with the eyes that made him look like he knew everything, breaking into John’s eyes and reading his soul like the daily paper.

So John said nothing and grabbed the front of Alex’s shirt, bringing him down the small space between them to kiss him properly. Alexander fell onto him completely and pinned him back against the bed one again, picking up the kiss exactly where it took off before and running with it. The guilt now felt like hot fire rather than cold water along his back - something more delicious. More manageable.


End file.
